Look at me!
by Lonaargh
Summary: Inspired by 30kisses on LJ. AU: Vegeta and Kristin pairing. 30 kisses, 30 chapters. Will it work?
1. 1 Look at me!

_**A short story, based on theme #1 from 30kisses from LiveJournal. Not an official **__**member though, just saw it as a challenge. **_

_**Warning: Alternative Universe: Bulma is dead, killed earlier by Freeza. Vegeta never really met Bulma, but is training at earth nonetheless. Bulma's niece, Kristin, lives with him and her uncle and aunt.  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. Kristin is mine though..**_

**Theme#1 Look at me**

'Training, training, always training' she thought, blowing a strand of dark red hair out of her face. All he ever did was train. Well… train, sleep, eat and yell at everybody that would come near him. Kristin huffed impatiently. That good for nothing Saiyan. She still couldn't figure out why her uncle and aunt let him stay here.

Frowning a little bit she looked down at her work, there was still a lot to do. She leaned backwards in her chair, balancing it on two legs. They said something about being friendly and hospitality, but she got the feeling that all their good efforts were being thrown in a bottomless, thankless pit.  
"Are you working again, woman? Women aren't supposed to work. All they have to do is cook, clean and carry the offspring of their mate!" A gruff voice behind her said, startling her so much she lost her balance and fell backwards.

"Gah! Vegeta! What are you doing here? Why aren't you training?" she asked angrily, while getting up again quickly. Vegeta simply scowled at her, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
"I want your uncle to update the Gravity Room for me, I reached the limits of that stupid machine. Training at this same level is useless and a waste of my time. I demand you tell me where he is so I can continue my training."

Kristin raised her eyebrows at the degrading tone of his voice: "You demand? Well buster, you can demand all you want. I'm not planning on telling you anything until you ask me nicely." The minute she said that, she realized she'd made a mistake. Veins were throbbing in his forehead and his whole face was red. He wasn't too pleased with her little outburst.  
"I don't have to ask you anything, you puny human! I am Prince Vegeta, not some worthless human male that might jump at your every whim. Now you are going to tell me where he is or I'll send you to the next dimension!" he growled, flexing his fingers in a threatening way.

Kristing quickly retaliated and smiled a brittle smile: "I'm sorry, I don't know. I'm sorry if I offended you. If you don't mind, I'd rather continue with my work. I suggest you seek out my uncle in his lab."  
Vegeta glared at her, not answering. He grunted once and strode off, apparently not lowering himself any further by talking to her.

Kristin sighed and sat down on her chair again, relieved that she'd gotten off so easily. It went like this almost every day. He'd come stomping into the house, demanding something from her. Sometimes she obliged and he would yell at her because she didn't do it good enough to his liking. And sometimes she would refuse. Those times mostly ended in her running away from him lest he would kill her.  
It irked her to no end. He simply saw her as a servant, not as a person. Well… she was going to change that, today.

* * *

That evening she went to the gravity room, wearing her training outfit. Her long, unruly hair was tied back in a ponytail, preventing it from getting in the way. From the corner of her eye she could see Vegeta sitting in a lawn chair, eating his dinner. But he wasn't paying any attention to her. Pouting a little because the first part of her plan had failed already, she opened the door to the GR. She looked over her shoulder one more time before getting inside the chamber. He still wasn't paying any attention to her or to what she was doing.

Once inside she looked around, observing her surroundings. She bit her lower lip in thought, but quickly disregarded the doubts she had and decided to start her training. Taking a deep breath she started doing a little workout; a few sit-ups, stretching and pushups. But after a little while she got bored, it was obvious that her little plan wasn't going to work. She was trying to impress him, show him that she could fight too. But what was the point if he wasn't even watching? Frowning she turned her attention to a punching bag and hit it one time. Surprisingly, it felt rather good. Smiling absently she punched it again, a little bit harder this time. Then another time, and another, and before she knew it she was venting all her anger at the bag. At one point she even imagined the bag was Vegeta himself.

After a little while she heard someone chuckling behind her. She gave a small yelp and turned around in surprise, seeing Vegeta standing in the door opening smirking at her. "So you're playing little missy tough now, are you? Do you really think you can get strong enough to beat even the weakest warrior on this lousy planet?" he scoffed.

Kristin was at a loss for words, her mouth just kept opening and closing. Vegeta frowned when he didn't get an answer to his insult: "Well little girl, playtime is over. Get out. I want to train."  
Finally, Kristin found her voice: "G…get out? What? No! I am training, you just wait your turn!"  
"Why are you training? You are a female! You are useless when it comes to battle!" Vegeta snapped, visibly irritated.

Swallowing with some difficulty, Kristin was thinking hard about her answer. 'Well... at least he finally notices you' she thought before she could feel the anger flooding through her body. Who was he to say such things to her? Why would he be any better than her? Well, apart from those muscles and his powerful Ki of course. She took a step forward, poking his chest with her finger: "Now you listen to me, Mister Almighty Saiyan! I could take you on anytime, anywhere! Women are just as good as men when it comes to fighting!"

Fast as lightning he grabbed her finger and pushed her backwards, away from him: "Perhaps some other time I will gladly accept your offer. I'm looking forward to pummeling you into non-existence. But not this time. Now… get out!"

Yanking her finger free from his grip, Kristin drew herself up a little higher and glared at him.  
"No... I won't. You get out and wait your turn! I'm sick and tired of being your servant; you can't expect me to come running to your every whim whenever you want me to. I am a human being you know! Perhaps that doesn't mean much to you, but I won't take it anymore! I am going to train until I'm strong enough to beat you so you will finally acknowledge that I am equal to you… No… Until you will acknowledge that I am even better then you!" At this point she was standing on the tip of her toes, hissing every word and looking Vegeta square in the eye.

Not even blinking, Vegeta simply picked her up and slung her over his shoulder: "Now don't you ever tell me I'm not a very sympathetic fellow. It would've much easier for me to simply kill you" he said before dropping her just outside the GR. Kristin fall on the ground, for the second time that day.

For a few seconds, she just sat there… shocked. Then she jumped up again, preventing Vegeta from closing the door of the GR.  
"I will not be treated this way!" she growled at him. "Now you are going to get out of that machine and let me finish my training or I will..." she was interrupted by the feeling of his lips pressed against hers.

The moment lasted only a few seconds before Vegeta broke contact, grabbing the opportunity to close the door. Kristin didn't even notice this. Gingerly she brushed her lips with her fingertips, almost pretending she could still feel his lips there. Groggily she shook her head, trying to snap out of it. She glared at the door and mumbled: "Yeah... well... this time you're off the hook easily" before turning around and walking back into the mansion with swaying legs and a dreamy smile on her face.


	2. 2 NewsLetter

**_Starts where Theme #1 left off.  
Based on theme #2 from 30kisses. Theme: Letter/News._**

Warning: Alternative Universe: Bulma is dead, killed earlier by Freeza. Vegeta never really met Bulma, but is training at earth nonetheless. Bulma's niece, Kristin, lives with him and her uncle and aunt.

_****_

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Jasama and Kristin are mine though.

**Theme #2: A letter.**

_"Dear Kristin,  
How are you? I hope you are fine. I'm just writing you to say that I will be staying at Goku's for the next few weeks. I'll be arriving on the 24th of September. Looking forward to spend some quality time with you._

Lots of Love,

Yours for ever, Jasama" 

Kristin read the letter over and over, simply not believing what it said. Jasama was coming over? But why? They broke up years ago, when they were still kids. Jasama was her childhood boyfriend, but after a relationship of three years they both decided it was time to break up. Things simply didn't work. Goku and him were good friends back then, Goku even encouraged them into a relationship. She had heard Goku telling that they had contact every now and then, but she never expected this to happen.

Frustrated she tore the paper in little pieces. She left her home to stay with her aunt and uncle because she wanted to get away from it all, and now he was coming over here? Ridiculous! She couldn't ever remember quite well what he looked like. She quickly glanced at the calendar that hung above the kitchen counter, the 24th… that's today! Oh no! Groaning she put her face in her hands, contemplating to get back to bed and staying there until Jasama had left.

"Hiding your face isn't going to work, you're still ugly."

Vegeta… just what she needed. It just wasn't her day.

She didn't respond, simply shook her head as she kept on thinking on all ways she could possibly avoid her exboyfriend.  
"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She could hear him walking towards the refrigerator, probably planning on eating everything inside.  
Kristin sighed and looked up, glaring at him: "No, I simply refuse to let your pathetic insults get to me."  
Vegeta smirked and simply shrugged before opening the door: "Fine then, but tell me... who was it that got you down like this? I must thank him."

Huffing indignantly Kristin laid her head on the table, and stared ahead of her: "My ex boyfriend"  
"You? A boyfriend?" Came the muffled response from the refrigerator, "Don't make me laugh, what man could be stupid enough to consider you as an attractive mate?".

"I think that would be me." A rather handsome looking, tall youngman stood in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame. He had very short brown hair, bright blue eyes and was rather muscled. He had the same nonchalant pose as Vegeta always had, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
Kristins head shot up, and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.  
"Jasama? Is that you? But.. you certainly look different!" she stammered, blushing feverishly.

Jasama walked to her, smiling and his arms spread "Hey Krissy girl! Long time no see indeed… you're a real treat to the eyes, you know that?".

Vegeta had emerged from the depths of the refrigerator and was observing the entire scene with obvious distaste. Jasama reached out for Kristin, pulling her into a warm embrace: "You look surprised" he said, after hugging her tightly, "Didn't you receive my letter?".  
Vegeta snorted: "She received your letter alright, and she didn't look all too happy about it."  
Jasama chuckled: "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't be too happy. But I was hoping you'd change your mind once we got… familiar... again." This comment was joined with a little pinch in her bottom.

Kristin gave a little yelp, too baffled to say anything. Did he really do that? Why? She quickly glanced at Vegeta, and was surprised to see him looking angry. Was he jealous? Determined not to show Vegeta that she didn't appreciated the small pinch, she smiled sweetly at Jasama: "Yes, I'd love to spend some more time with you Jasama… dear." She forced the last word out of her mouth.

"Well punk, just make sure you're not getting in my way. I don't want to see you two around acting all gooey-kissy and stuff." Vegeta left in quite a hurry, not looking at either of them.  
"What's his problem?" Jasama asked irritably, offended that Vegeta called him a punk.  
"The whole world is his problem." Kristin mumbled, not quite sure what to think about Vegeta's reaction.

She and Jasama actually had a rather fun day; they went to the cinema together. Kristin enjoyed the movie, especially since it was a horror movie. Jasama had chosen it; apparently he thought that she would snuggle up close to him when she got scared. Unfortunately for him, that didn't happen. But they had a great time together nonetheless.

He brought her home late that night and they said goodbye to each other on the doorstep. Jasama took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes: "Krissy girl, I still like you. I was stupid to let you go. I miss you terribly and I would like to ask you if you would consider taking me back as your boyfriend?" She had seen this one coming, but she still didn't know how to respond. He was handsome, and sweet in a strange way. But she just wasn't in to him, something distracted her and she couldn't figure out what it was: "Oh Jasama... I… I need time to think... ok?"

He smiled and nodded, cupping her cheek with his hand: "Don't worry about it Kris, take all the time you want. I'll talk to you in the morning." He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. Somehow it wasn't the same as… wait… no… she shouldn't think like that. She quickly pulled out of the kiss, smiling apologetic: "Yeah… See you in the morning… Goodnight." She gave him a little peck on the cheek before opening the door and stepping inside.

With a sigh of relief she closed the door behind her, leaning against it. She closed her eyes as she tried to clear her head. Suddenly she was aware of someone observing her from the shadows in the hall. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to see who it was: "Vegeta? Is that you? Were you spying on us!" She couldn't believe him! The nerve of that guy!  
An angry looking Vegeta stepped out of the dark: "I did no such thing, it wasn't exactly easy to miss seeing him slobbering all over you."  
"He wasn't slobbering!" she hissed at him, balling her fists.  
"So… he is your boyfriend now? Couldn't handle me on your own so you had to run to your little boyfriend?"  
Couldn't handle him? What was he saying?  
He stepped closer to her, looking down at her. His ebony eyes filled with anger and… something else…  
"I don't get it, why are you so mad at me? What did I do?" she whispered to him. Vegeta didn't answer her, but grabbed her waist and pulled her against his chest.

The feeling of his muscles against her own body made her gasp and before she could utter a single word Vegeta kissed her. And it wasn't an innocent little kiss like Jasama had given her earlier, this kiss was much more intense. He wasn't tender and sweet, he kissed her hard, bruising her lips. His teeth came in contact with hers, his tongue invaded her mouth.

Just as suddenly as he had begun, Vegeta pulled back from her, seemingly unaffected. He turned around and left her standing there, shaking on her legs. She still couldn't quite grasp what had happened just then.

From somewhere in the dark she could hear his faint voice saying: "Who said anything about me being mad at YOU?"


End file.
